KISEKI
by Holly Motto
Summary: Miharu cumplió el deseo de Yoite, el ahora ha desaparecido nadie lo recuerda pero Miharu sigue manteniendo su recuerdo vivo, pero sufre por su ausencia dentro de el existe el deseo de volver ver a Yoite una vez más…


"**KISEKI"**

**OVA: "MILAGRO"**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Yoite se había marchado, aunque para Miharu el aun seguía vivo en su corazón. Quizás la guerra entre aldeas apenas había comenzado, el estaba agradecido por lo que tenia, sus amigos, su abuela y sus tan preciados recuerdos de aquel joven de 16 años que conoció y que en tan poco tiempo logro ganarse su corazón, aunque era triste que para los demás de sus amigos era como si él jamás había existido tal y como Yoite había pedido…

- _¿Miharu cuál es tu deseo?_

Quizás su hada S_hinrabansho,_ no estaba dormidadel todo ya no podía tomar el control cuando quería, ahora que era un joven de 16 años como Yoite era fuerte, había estudiado y entrenado todo ese tiempo para controlarla. Había logrado gran avance podía manejar su poder y no dejar controlarse por el…

- ¡Miharu!- agradecía que sus amigos aun siguieran junto a él y que los 3 hubieran entrado a la misma preparatoria

- Raimei.- la chica lo abrazo-cuanto tiempo

Desde que Yoite se marcho la chica había estado viviendo una temporada en el mundo de _Nabari_, para volverse más fuerte y poder vengar a su hermano Raikou muerto en batalla…

- Estudiare en este mundo en Nabari es muy aburrida la educación-hizo puchero-además lo hemos prometido ¿no Miharu?- le sonrió

- _Hai_

- ¿Y Kouichi aun no ha regresado?- aquel de cabellera blanca aun seguía buscando la clave para lograr deshacerse de su inmortalidad, había estudiado muchos pergaminos alado de líder del clan Fuma, pero aun no conseguía la solución.

- Seguramente ya debe estar en la preparatoria

- Entiendo, entonces…- tomo a Miharu de su brazo-vamos entonces…

Miharu sonrió, no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, mientras veía al cielo pensaba que haría Yoite a sus 18 años ¿estaría por graduarse de la preparatoria? ¿Estaría estudiando para entrar a la universidad?-suspiro-que importaba lo que "hubiera" hecho, si el ya no existía en ese mundo, todos lo habían olvidado menos él, Miharu se negaba a olvidarlo quizás deseaba que Yoite se hubiera quedado en su mundo, que fuera feliz siendo su amigo, en su corazón deseaba reencontrarse con Yoite sería feliz, realmente muy feliz, pero también sabía que ese era un sueño imposible…

- _¿Ese es tu deseo Miharu? ¿Realmente deseas reunirte con ese chico?-_una imagen de Yoite apareció y luego se desvaneció con el viento-_entiendo, entonces cumpliré tu deseo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estas seguro lo que has decido?-en aquel mundo de ninjas una pareja de hermanos charlaban un poco

- _Hai_ volveré al mundo de la luz-la chica sonrió hacia mucho que su hermano no había querido regresar a ese mundo, seguramente luego de la desaparición de "alguien" que fue muy importante y aunque no recordaba su nombre se había sentido culpable

- De acuerdo, entonces iré contigo

- _Nani_?

- ¿Porque te sorprendes? Me necesitas para comprobar lo que quieres ¿verdad?- sonrió

- Supongo que tienes razón-aquel puso sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras veía al cielo.- entonces andando _nee_-san…

Mientras ambos hermanos emprendieron camino se toparon con aquel profesor de cabello negro, que desde tanto tiempo no veían, alzaron sus manos en su saludo y aquel solo hizo una reverencia

- ¿No regresaras al mundo real, hombre desquiciado?

- Yukimi cuanto tiempo…- se acerco aquel auto que compartían ambos hermanos

- Pasare una temporada en la aldea de Fuma, pero ten por seguro que volveré

- A un sigues con la idea de sellar para siempre a S_hinrabansho_ que está dentro de Rokujo ¿no es cierto?

- Esta sellado, pero es temporal no sé cuando su poder se manifieste

- _Sensei_, deberías estar tranquilo-le sonrió la chica rubia que los años habían hecho que ahora llevara el cabello un poco más largo- Miharu-kun ha entrado y estudiado muy duramente, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte en estos dos años…

- Aun así no puedo confiarme-el hombre suspiro

- Bien nos reencontraremos otra vez hombre desquiciado Jane- se despidió Yukimi…

Aquel joven de ahora 29 años miro el vehículo alejarse y pensó para sí mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si en verdad podría sellar para siempre el poder de Miharu o el lo usaría antes que eso pasara-suspiro-esperaba que ese poder no se manifestara otra vez como hacía dos años, cuando casi destruye la vida en el mundo Nabari…

- Supongo que debo trabajar más duro aun, antes de regresar al mundo de la luz con Hana…

Sonrió con nostalgia extrañaba aquella mujer que amaba, pero sabía que ella estaba ocupada con sus excavaciones e investigaciones, al menos así la mantendría ocupada y no sentiría tristeza por su ausencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la preparatoria de Banten un joven alto esperaba a ser presentado, ese sería su último año de estudio en la preparatoria, a pesar de que su padre se tuvo que cambiar de empleo y por eso no pudo continuar sus estudios en la preparatoria de Tokio, sentía gran alegría y nostalgia de entrar a esa escuela, como si alguien estuviera esperando su regreso…

- Pasa…- el maestro hizo que entrara, un joven alto de metro ochenta, ojos azules, una bufanda blanca atada al cuello además de su uniforme negro y su portafolio veía con seriedad a los alumnos-su nombre es Sora Koudou-las alumnas murmuraron un poco, aquel joven a pesar de tener una mirada seria, se les hizo extremadamente atractivo-te sentaras a tras de Gau Meguro, el de cabello negro al ser nombrado abrió los ojos ya que los había tenido cerrados meditando un poco, miro aquel joven alto, se sorprendió mucho y sintió un panzazo en su corazón como si conociera aquel muchacho

- _Ohayo._- le dijo el chico saludándolo con su mano sin expresión alguna

- _Konnichiwa._- lo saludo Gau, mientras lo veía a los ojos, estaba seguro haber visto a ese muchacho antes, una imagen muy fugaz apareció en su mente cuando fue salvado en aquel hospital, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, ¿era él? ese chico llamado Sora en verdad ¿era él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _¡Mina!_ En la entrada del salón estaba aquel joven de caballera blanca y ojos rojos saludando a sus amigos

- Kouichi-la rubia corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-te he extrañado mucho-le dio un beso en una mejilla, hacia mucho que ambos se habían confesado y aunque los dos, habían tomado caminos diferentes para resolver sus problemas, seguían teniendo una relación a distancia y ahora que estudiarían en la misma escuela esperaban continuar con su relación

- Kouichi cuanto tiempo.- Miharu le sonrió estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos otra vez

- Miharu-kun te has hecho mucho más alto.- el chico había crecido un par de centímetros y aunque ahora medía un metro 70 pero no era tan alto como lo había sido Yoite

- _Hai_ _obaasan_ dice que soy mucho más alto de lo que era mi padre-dijo con orgullo

- Me alegra que estés bien y que tu abuela también lo este, creo que al salir iremos hacerle una visita

- No querrás decir a comer de gratis Kouichi.- le dio unos codazos la rubia

- _Ie_ eso jamás.- se aclaro la garganta

- Descuiden, los invito, además he estado aprendiendo nuevas recetas que me gustarían que probaran

- No se diga mas iremos a la salida

- Kouichi, siempre te sales con la tuya…

Entraron al salón notando que al hacerlo dentro había un joven de cabellera negra y ojos grises, Miharu lo miro el chico era idéntico a Yoite cuando tenía 16 años solo el color de sus ojos era diferente…

- Yoite.- murmuro se acerco con rapidez

- ¿Yoite?- la rubia y el albino se miraron sin comprender aunque ese nombre se les hacía nostálgico

- ¿Yoite, en verdad eres tu Yoite?…- se le acerco al muchacho mirándolo fijamente, el cual les sonrió

- ¿Yoite?- dijo confundido y puso una mano en su boca pensando-no me suena-sonrió-Miharu bajo la mirada no era Yoite su personalidad no era como la de el-mi nombre es Tsukasa Koudou.- alzo su mano.- estudiare en la segundaria de Banten

- Mucho gusto…- Miharu estaba decepcionado, aunque ese apellido Koudou, se le hacía familiar ¿Donde lo había escuchado?

- Clase a sus lugares…

No pudo pensar mucho porque la primera clase estaba por iniciar, aunque mientras veía aquel chico una imagen de Yoite apareció como un espejismo, se sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar mirando a Yoite en cualquiera, quizás Tsukasa se parecía mucho pero no era Yoite, no era el…

- Así que vienes de Tokio…- a la hora del almuerzo, los amigos habían adoptado a Tsukasa como compañero de mesa, el chico era agradable

- _Hai_, mis padres tuvieron que mudarse por trabajo así que mi hermano Sora y yo nos tuvimos que trasferir de escuela

- ¿Sora?- ese nombre resonó en su mente ¿donde había escuchado ese nombre?- Yoite.- pensó luego aquella vez cuando le dijeron que el chico no viviría más de un mes y logro hacerlo por 3 meses más, en una crisis de desesperación, Yoite había mencionado a Sora, que él no era Sora que nunca lo fue, pero ahora porque escuchaba ese nombre otra vez ¿por qué?- ¿quién es tu hermano Koudou-kun?-pregunto ese apellido también se le hacía familiar

- Tiene 18 y estudia en esta escuela también, está cursando su ultimo año-sonrió ante el interés del chico

- Yoite-los chicos lo miraron sin comprender

- Otra vez con ese nombre ¿estás muy obsesionado no Rokujo-kun?

-…- El chico no dijo nada y solo se puso de pie, tenía una mirada decidida

- ¿Miharu-kun?- pregunto la única chica del grupo alarmada por que el chico se puso de pie

- Tengo que irme…-no espero que ellos dijeran, nada solo se hecho a correr

Es un chico muy extraño-a Tsukasa le salió una gotita no entendía su reacción pero…-Yoite, ese nombre lo he escuchado en otro lado-pensó para él mientras seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo…

- Yoite ¿eres tu verdad? Sora Koudou, eres tu Yoite, lo sé.- su corazón se aceleraba.- Yoite, Yoite.- quería ver al chico estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel joven que conoció y del cual se enamoro.- eres tú lo sé…

- Miharu-kun.- cuando corría escucho una voz familiar.- _Ohayo._- le dijo saludando con su mano

- Gau-san.- miro aquel joven de 18 años

- Cuanto tiempo- aquel chico había estado en un arduo entrenamiento junto con Raimei de entrenadora con la Katana y aunque aun no era un experto como lo había sido Raikou, estaba mejorando muy rápidamente sus habilidades- ¿cómo has estado?

- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- le sonrió y lo abrazo

- _Hai_, como Raimei-san seguiré con mis entrenamientos en Banten así que pude transferirme

- Me alegra mucho verte

- Gracias.- puso su mano en su nunca

- Gau-san es raro lo que voy a preguntarte pero…- el chico lo miro extrañado.- ¿has visto a un chico llamado Sora Koudou? ¿Sabes donde esta?

- ¿Sora-san?- se extraño al escuchar nombrarlo ¿acaso Miharu lo conocía?

- _Hai_ ¿sabes donde esta?

- Lo escuche decir, que iría a tomar su almuerzo al jardín

- _Nani_?

- Y que compraría una limonada

- ¿LIMONADA?

- _Hai_ yo también me extrañe...- aunque el chico ya no pudo seguir explicando porque Miharu se hecho a correr.- ¿Miharu-kun?- dejando a Gau con la palabra en la boca.- este chico sigue sin respetar a sus _senpai_

Mientras Miharu corría, aquel joven de cabellera oscura y ojos azules estaba apoyado en un árbol mientras el suave viento movía sus cabellos, cerro sus ojos unos instantes no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así de tranquilo y emocionado, por alguna razón desde que llego a esa escuela se sentía nostálgico y feliz… muy feliz…

Iba a darle un mordisco a su emparedado, cuando escucho unos pasos tras suyo volteo a mirar encontrándose con alguien que respiraba agitadamente, observo a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que se le hizo extremadamente conocido. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de un solo golpe al verlo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza lo había mareado recordar todo eso de una sola vez…

- ¿Eres tú Yoite?... ¿en serio eres tú?- respiraba con dificultad, mientras lo miraba

- ¿Quién es Yoite? Soy Sora Koudou.- le dijo al reponerse de los mareos y miraba a otro lado-So-ra no soy Yoite…

- Eres tú, yo lo sé, Yoite

- _Ie_ soy Sora

- ¡YOITE!-aunque aquel lo abrazo no espero siquiera a que reaccionara ambos cayeron tumbados en el pasto mientras Miharu lloraba.- YOITE, YOITE.- y sus lagrimas hacían que aquel reaccionara y terminara de recordar una promesa que escucho en el viento "_Jamás te olvidare Yoite_" una dulce voz que llego a sus oídos

- ¿Miharu?-su voz era grave fuerte, no parecía ser el mismo chico débil y enfermo que Miharu había conocido hace tiempo

- Yoite…- el de ojos verdes alzo su mano y le toco una mejilla-sabia que eras tú-sus ojos estaban brillosos y su rostro empapado en lagrimas.- lo sabia.- lo abrazo mas fuerte

- ¿Cómo es posible que tu aun me recuerdes?

- Yoite, se que Hada-san cumplió tu deseo de hacerte desaparecer de la mente de todos, pero yo seguí recordándote deseaba nunca olvidarte

- _Ie_ no lo cumplió por completo…- el joven lo abrazo estaba feliz de tener al muchacho en sus brazos

- Supongo que no moriste…

- Te equivocas.- miro al cielo.- Yoite lo hizo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sabes esa vez en la batalla, cuando tu S_hinrabansho_ estaba fuera de control escuche la voz de una mujer preguntarme "_¿cuál es tu deseo?_" era suave, lejana yo apenas tenía conciencia de lo que decía…

- ¿Deseo?

- _Dime lo que deseas y lo cumpliré._- supongo que se trataba de tu Hada ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Deseo?...- sus ojos estaban sin brillo mientras quería tocar con sus manos a la propietaria de esa voz…- deseo nunca haber tenido el Kira, deseo nunca haber sido un _Shinigami_…- tu Hada en verdad cumplió con mi deseo…- El joven sonrió

Cuando la batalla termino el despertó, estaba en una cama de hospital y a su lado estaba un joven de ojos grises y sus padres cuidando su despertar, que al sentir el movimiento la familia reacciono y se acerco a él agradecidos que hubiera despertado…

- Desperté en la habitación de un hospital, mire mis manos y ya no estaban quemadas eran manos comunes y corrientes

- ¡Sora!-la mujer lo abrazo-el joven abrió sus ojos en impresión.- ¿Sora ese era su nombre? No recordaba nada…

- Sufriste un grave accidente…- le dijo el jovencito que estaba a su lado.- caíste de lo alto del edificio.- unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos-perdóname hermano todo fue mi culpa-recordaba como el joven se había arriesgado para salvar el balón de futbol que se había atorado en el techo Sora había subido y cuando llego a lo más alto resbalo

- ¿Me caí?- no recordaba mucho del accidente solo que estaba ahí con sus padres, se sentía extraño

- Nos alegra que hayas reaccionado.- lo abrazaron con cuidado para no lastimar sus heridas, el abrió sus ojos en impresión pensaba alejarlos pero, se sentía tan cálido se dejo llevar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Fue algo muy extraño, mi mente estaba tan confusa pero me resigne a que seguramente se trataba del accidente, cuando salí del hospital mi vida de un chico común volvió a la normalidad, regrese a la escuela y aunque no recordaba nada de mi "pasado" comencé a vivir como Sora Koudou, supongo que tu Hada me hizo ese _kiseki_ (milagro), borrar por completo la existencia de Yoite de la mente de todos aun de mis padres, regresar a ser Sora un chico común y corriente sin habilidades o aptitudes sobresalientes… un humano…

- Yoite, no importa quién eres ahora.- el chico le tomo el rostro.- para mí siempre serás Yoite, aquel joven triste que poco a poco recupero el brillo de sus ojos.- le sonrió.- te amo Yoite.- Miharu, se sonrojo había dicho aquellas palabras sin pensarlo, alejo sus manos del rostro de Sora completamente avergonzado…-_Etto_ lo siento yo.- miro a otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo

- ¿Miharu?- Aunque esa reacción a Sora se le hizo extremadamente tierna

- Disculpa… no quise… es decir… bueno yo… lo siento… se me escapo, _onegai_ no me alejes de tu lado por eso, te lo suplico.- sus ojos estaban llorosos, aunque Sora lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, Miharu se perdió en aquel mar azulado, como amaba esos ojos llenos de compresión y cariño- Yoite yo…-no supo que mas decir perdía sus sentidos al mirarlo.

- Miharu…

Sora no espero reacción y solo se acerco a él, Miharu sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho y en un instante sus labios se encontraron, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante y las únicas personas en la tierra eran ellos dos, Sora y Miharu…

Miharu abrazo a Sora lentamente aun en medio de su vergüenza y la felicidad que sentía. Mientras sus corazones latían rápidamente sus labios se separaron, Sora lo miro, aquellos ojos verdes que aun estaban cerrados y lentamente fueron abriéndose para mirarlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas-sonrió al verlo-Miharu el era un niño inocente y a pesar que habían pasado dos años ya era un adolescente camino a la madurez tenia reacciones de niño…

- Miharu…-le dijo suavemente mientras con su mano le acariciaba una mejilla.- yo también te amo…- Miharu cerró sus ojos para sentir la calidez de su mano.- jamás pensé volverte a ver, todo este tiempo escuchaba una voz muy lejana que me llamaba pero no sabía a quién le pertenecía… ahora lo sé, eras tú el que me llamaba, tu voz era la que extrañaba escuchar…-lo abrazo mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla-no me voy a separar de ti jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Miharu?

El chico regreso con su grupo de amigos tomado del brazo de aquel joven alto de ojos azules, todos lo miraron extrañado aunque se les hizo familiar no recordaban de donde, pero luego de ver a Tsukasa supusieron que era por el parecido que ambos tenían…

- _Mina_, quiero presentarles a Yoi…digo…Sora es el hermano de Tsukasa

- ¿_Niisan_ así que en verdad conocías a este chico?

- Si

- ¿Cuando?

- Hace mucho tiempo.- le sonrió

- Ahora entiendo porque me confundió contigo.- el chico se cruzo de brazos era un poco más bajo que Sora pero tenía una gran similitud física con él cuando tenía su edad-aun que me dijo Yoite ¿es tu pseudónimo?

- _Gomen_ Tsukasa-san no quiere molestarte-Miharu se llevo una mano al cuello

- ¿Pero de donde salió el nombre Yoite?-Tsukasa estaba decido a investigar, aunque Miharu solo le sonrió y Sora no supo que responderle

- Era el nombre de un gato que tenía hace tiempo…-se le ocurrió decir a Sora nervioso, Miharu solo sonrió…

- _Nani_?-Tsukasa estaba más confundido…

- Mucho gusto Sora-san mi nombre es…

- Raimei…-dijo el pelo negro-y Kouichi.- ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos.- Miharu me lo dijo.- les dijo con una sonrisa

- Entiendo…mucho gusto.- la chica le tomo la mano y en ese instante un flechazo de imágenes llego a su mente, se llevo una mano a la cabeza por la confusión, eso mismo paso con Kouichi cuando tomo su mano, aunque no lograron identificar porque tenían esos recuerdos y porque no lograron ver el rostro del chico de jersey negro y guantes de cuero pero físicamente se les hacía muy parecido a Sora

Al salir de la escuela los amigos se dirigieron juntos a casa uniéndoseles también Gau que vivía en la casa de Hana, no estando ninguno de los adultos tenía que mantener el sitio impecable esperando su regreso…

- ¿Y qué hacías antes Sora-san?- pregunto la chica curiosa

- Entrenar…

- ¿Entrenar?

- Mi _niisan_ está entrenando como _Shinobi_ en el mundo Nabari

- ¿Como conoces ese mundo?- Kouichi lo miro sorprendido

- Hace mucho tiempo lo conocí…

- Si que eres una caja de sorpresa Sora-san.- la chica estaba sorprendida.- yo he estado entrenando ahí también, quiero volverme la mejor samurái de la historia y así rendir honor al clan Shimizu

- Hace mucho que ya le rendiste honor.- le sonrió el de cabello albino

- Te equivocas Kouichi, aun me falta mucho para lograrlo cuando salga de la preparatoria, me tomare unos años antes de entrar a la universidad para entrenar y daré mi máximo…

- Raimei-san, tienes el potencial para lograr lo que quieras.- le dijo Sora muy sincero, la chica lo miro confundida.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Me das esa impresión…

Los amigos se echaron a reír, Sora era un chico muy enigmático, pero también espontaneo y sincero a todos les agrado al instante. Sintieron que ya lo conocían de años, Miharu también estaba feliz y de cómo Yoite había cambiado tanto, quizás siempre había sido así, solo que antes tenía miedo de demostrar su verdadera personalidad…

- Mocoso endemoniado…

Cuando llegaron a un parque, la voz de un rubio los alerto. Era un joven alto de unos 30 años, que estaba en lo alto de un árbol y de un solo salto llego al piso, eso alerto al grupo de amigos y los experimentados Raimei y Kouichi se pusieron en guardia…

- Ustedes no se metan, vengo por Yoite y mocoso endemoniado.- ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos ¿cómo era posible que el recordara?

- ¿Yukimi, tú me recuerdas?- los amigos se miraron confundidos

- Como olvidarte Yoite, ahora en guardia…

- No te dejaremos.- Raimei desenfundo su katana

- No se metan mocosos, de la nada una lluvia de dardos salió y los chicos cayeron desmayados

- ¡Chicos!- grito Miharu y Sora se puso frente a él cuando vio que Yukimi sacaba su arma

- No quería hacer esto a la mala, pero no me dejan opción.- le disparo directo al hombro al ojiazul, aunque la bala dio en el blanco no dejo de proteger a Miharu

- ¡Yoite!-le grito el chico al ver la sangre fluir y de cómo los recuerdos de un paso regresaron a su mente

- ¿Por qué haces esto Yukimi?

- Ya lo sabes Yoite, soy un miembro de _Kairoshu_, te lo dije hace tiempo Yoite cuando nos encontramos otra vez.- cargo el arma.- te mataría

- Detente Yukimi-san.- Miharu dio un paso al frente

- ¡Quédate atrás!-le ordeno Sora, no sabía que planeaba Yukimi pero lo que menos iba a permitir es que lastimar al chico.

- Mocosos, este será el adiós no debiste haber vuelto a la vida Yoite, un dios de la muerte tiene que estar con los muertos.- lo apunto con arma directo a la cabeza

- ¡BASTA!-grito Miharu mientras una corriente de escritos iban tatuándose en su cuerpo el S_hinrabansho_ estaba despertando…

- Kahiko.- hablo el rubio y antes que el chico pudiera activar por completo su _Shinrabansho_ un dardo se le clavo en el cuello y Miharu cayo desmayado

- ¡Miharu!- un disparo cerca de sus pies, hizo que Sora no avanzara

- Si vas a vengarte hazlo Yukimi.- el chico abrió sus brazos.- no pienso resistirme hazlo, pero deja en paz a Miharu.- cerro sus ojos esperando lo inevitable aunque antes que pudiera escuchar un disparo sintió un panzazo en su cuello, abrió sus ojos, todo se puso borroso y poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta caer desmayado a un lado de Miharu

- Misión cumplida.-Yukimi miro a ambos chicos y su hermana apareció tras él con una sonrisa

- _Niisan_ esta vez sí que te excediste.- le dijo la chica al ver la sangre en el hombro de Sora

- Era necesario.- el rubio guardo su arma.- andando Kahiko.- le dijo a la chica y ambos tomaron el cuerpo de los chicos y desaparecieron con ellos…

Los rayos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que un joven que descansaba despertara, abrió sus ojos lentamente todo su cuerpo se sentía muy entumecido no recordaba lo que había pasado ni donde se encontraba…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro aunque luego recordó de golpe lo ocurrido.- ¡MIHARU! Grito aunque un fuerte dolor en su hombro le impidió levantarse además que sus manos estaban amarradas a la cama

- Yoite-kun es mejor que no te sobre esfuerces.- volteo a mirar a la chica rubia con bata blanca que acaba de entrar

- ¿Donde está Miharu?- era clara su desesperación por el chico

- Descuida está durmiendo.- ella pareció anotar algunas cosas de los signos vitales del muchacho

- ¿Que es lo que pretenden?

- Me disculpo por asustarlos de esa manera.- la chica cerro el registro.- pero de no ser así no hubieran aceptado venir por voluntad propia

- Dejen libre a Miharu, no importa que pase conmigo pero el…

- Yoite-kun no cambias.- la chica le sonrió.- descuida en realidad Miharu-kun está bien solo queríamos comprobar unas cuantas cosas, pronto podrás verlo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya lo sabrás ahora será mejor que descanses, aun no pasa los efectos del sedante

La chica lo miro con una sonrisa, aunque Sora no estaba muy seguro si confiar en ella, aunque era cierto ella nunca lo había traicionado. Al contrario lo había ayudado mucho en todos esos años que estuvo enfermo y débil por el Kira, pero aun así, Miharu estaba de por medio no podía confiarse…

- _Hai_.- pero amarrado y lastimado como estaba, no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse tranquilo y esperar

- ¡YOITE!- cumpliendo su palabra, horas después el chico llego a visitarlo, estaba bien solo preocupado por el chico- ¿como estas? ¿No te duele nada? Inspeccionaba su cuerpo en de herida y encontró vendas en su hombro, sus manos temblaron un poco…

- Descuida.- el chico solo cerro un poco su ojo el hombro le dolía un poco por el disparo que Yukimi le había dado, aunque fue tan exacto que no dio con ninguna arteria ni hueso importante, al parecer solo era una advertencia

- Me preocupe mucho.- sollozo un poco.- pensé que habías muerto.- Sora le sonrió, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto al chico llorar.- puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho

- ¿Y tu como estas?

- Bien desperté y tu no estabas, Kahiko-san me explico lo que paso, al parecer nos querían para hacernos unos análisis

- _Doshite_?

- No lo se

- Descuiden ya se los explico.- la chica llego con los reportes en sus manos y el rubio estaba tras ella

- Yukimi.- murmuro Sora al verlo, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de ver al rubio, pero por otro se sentía traicionado por el ataque que había sufrido

- Quería examinarlos a ambos para saber cómo estaba su salud

- ¿Solo eso? No cree que hubiera bastado con pedirlo

- _Ie_, ustedes son dos chicos demasiado especiales estoy segura que si se los hubiera pedido, ni siquiera me habrían dejado acercarme, aun desconfían de nosotros ¿no es verdad?- ambos chicos se miraron la chica tenía razón.- además necesitaba que fueran expuestos a mucho estrés para que los resultados fueran certeros

- ¿Que necesitaba saber?

- Mi _niisan_ es el único que sabía de la existencia de Yoite-san y por ello necesitaba saber si estabas en completa salud…

Los dos chicos miraron al rubio que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Pidiendo una explicación, del porque él no había olvidado como los demás, el rubio sintió las miradas y de la bolsa de su chaqueta les mostro un cuaderno degastado de color negro…

- Es mi diario que he llevado desde que el líder me entrego a Yoite

- _Nani_?

- Febrero 10, el líder puso a mi cuidado a un jovencito de 6 años que es usuario del Kira, me sorprendió que un niño tan pequeño lo tuviera.- comenzó a leer el rubio.- febrero 13, han pasado 3 días desde que el chico está conmigo y aun no dice palabra, no se su nombre aunque cada noche cuando regreso de la universidad lo encuentro retorciéndose del dolor, sus huesos comienzan a alargarse seguramente por el poder de Kira.- cerro el cuaderno de golpe.- yo había olvidado todo, pero un día buscando unos escritos para mi trabajo como reportero encontré este cuaderno con el anunciado "El diario de Yoite", sabía que si lo tenía guardado era importante; comencé a leerlo y al hacerlo, cada recuerdo, cada imagen descrita llego a mi mente, fue cuando me contacte con mi hermana para buscarte sabia que tu habías regresado

- ¿Cómo?

- Un día, cuando entregaba un reportaje te vi con tu familia, fue un encuentro rápido estoy seguro que tú no te percataste de mi presencia

- Luego _niisan_ ha estado siguiéndote de cerca cuando junto con Fuma-sama haz estado entrenando tus habilidades

- Entonces ya sabias que yo mate al líder…

- _Hai_

- ¿Por qué no me mataste?

- El clan _Kairoshu_, desapareció hace mucho tiempo, ya no soy miembro de esa organización

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron mientras Miharu se acercaba al joven y le tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas en gratitud.

- Te lo agradezco, Yukimi-san.- el rubio se sonrojo y solo aparto su mano con rapidez

- Los dejare con mi hermana yo tengo que irme.- se aclaro la voz un poco y se dio media vuelta

- _Arigato_ Yukimi.- le dijo Sora antes que se marchara, seguramente había estado siguiendo su entrenamiento para cuidar de él, el rubio no dijo mas y solo se marcho, ahora se concentraban en la rubia- Yukimi ya nos dijo la razón por la que yo estoy aquí, ¿pero porque trajeron Miharu?

- ¿Es obvio no crees? como el futuro rey Nabari, es necesario saber de su salud

- ¿Y entonces cuales fueron los resultado Kahiko-san?- Miharu se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sora, observando a la rubia con curiosidad

- Ambos están en perfecto estado físico, espiritual y emocional.- les sonrió.- jamás pensé que Yoite-kun pudiera tener tan buena salud, en serio que el S_hinrabansho _hizo un verdadero _kiseki_.- en aquel diario que llevaba Yukimi, había leído los reportes de cuando el chico era ingresado y de cuan mal estaban sus signos vitales, pero ahora parecía ser otro chico, uno completamente saludable y lleno de vida

- ¿En serio?

- _Hai_, ambos vivirán por muchísimo tiempo.- Ella les tomo de las manos y los miro-si ambos necesitan cualquier ayuda en el mundo Nabari y en el mundo de la luz cuenten conmigo, bueno con nosotros…

- _Arigato_!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ha pasado un tiempo no te parece?- días después ambos estaban sentados alado del otro observando el ocaso en el horizonte

- _Hai_ mucho.- Sora miro al cielo unas cuentas nubes que se movían rápido.- sabes, cada vez que veía el ocaso pensaba que así terminaría mi vida.- Miharu lo miro.

- Bueno ahora las cosas son diferentes.- se acerco a él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.- no eres más un s_hinigami,_ eso me hace realmente feliz.- unas lagrimas solitarias bajaron por sus mejillas

- Miharu.- el mayor le tomo el rostro con suavidad- ¿eres feliz?

- _Nani_?- se extraño ante la pregunta

- ¿Conmigo, eres feliz?

- Yoite.- lo miro.- en realidad yo…-comenzó a llorar.- soy extremadamente feliz.- le dijo luego de limpiarse las lagrimas.- nunca pensé volver a verte, volver a tocarte yo…

- Me alegro…

El más alto se acerco a el tanto que Miharu pudo sentir su respiración, su corazón se acelero y en un segundo sus labios se encontraron, Miharu permanecía muy incrédulo, con sus abierto sus ojos, ante lo que estaba pasando, pero luego se fue relajando y abrazo a Sora de su cuello disfrutando del beso…

- _Ai shiteru_, Yoite

- _Ai shiteru_, Miharu.- le sonrió el más alto mientras se separaba del beso y ambos observan el ocaso

Quizás no sabían qué futuro les esperaría, pero al no existir Kira, sabían que iba a ser un futuro lleno de felicidad, aunque el S_hinrabansho_ estaba latente y no sabían cuando se iba a activar otra vez, Miharu se sentía en deuda con esa hada enigmática por darle ese gran _kiseki_, le había regresado a la persona más preciada Yoite…y aunque aun les faltaba mucho camino que recorrer muchos entrenamientos, técnicas que dominar y batallas que luchar, sabían que juntos iban a poder sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo que la vida les impusiera…

**FIN.-**


End file.
